


Шариковая ручка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chaste Kiss, Fluff, I Edited This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is annoying, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: «Принеси мне ручку. − ШХ»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512984) by [emmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmish/pseuds/emmish), [Gem_Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem). 



«Принеси мне ручку. − ШХ»

Вынырнув из кошмара и ощутив, как покалывает кожу от нерастраченного адреналина, Джон вгляделся в темноту комнаты. Сбросив с себя влажную простыню и глубоко вздохнув, он устало потёр лоб, пытаясь избавиться от непрекращающегося потока звуков, запахов, ощущений и картинок перед глазами, и чувствуя, как пульсирует в левом плече. Несколько секунд спустя на тумбочке завибрировал телефон, напоминая о непрочитанном сообщении. Он наклонился, чтобы его взять; свет экрана вызвал головокружение и ослепил слезящиеся глаза.

Прочитав сообщение, он улыбнулся и написал ответ.

«Да пошёл ты! − ДВ»

«Она в гостиной. − ШХ»

Нахмурившись и посмотрев на крошечные цифры, он обругал себя, поскольку раздражение, казалось, начало набирать свою силу.

«На часах 3:28. Иди спать. − ДВ»

«Она находится на столе. − ШХ»

«Мне всё равно, где она. Я сплю. − ДВ»

«Очевидно, что нет. Итак, ручка. − ШХ»

«Очевидно, что ты не беспомощен. Я не твой раб. Рабы не должны платить арендную плату. − ДВ»

«Ручка, пожалуйста. − ШХ»

«Пожалуйста не будет работать со мной. − ДВ»

Вздохнув и сев в постели, он провёл тыльной стороной одной руки по одному глазу, а затем внутренней частью запястья другой руки по другому глазу. Он ненавидел то, что его всё ещё преследовали кошмары. Это происходило не каждый день; у таких снов не было никакого графика. Он либо страдал от мучительных кошмаров, либо нет. Сначала он думал, что приключения и адреналин помогут предотвратить их, но были времена − и много раз − когда расследования дарили ему более сильные кошмары.

«Ну, пожалуйста. − ШХ»

«У меня плохая ночь, серьёзно. Не сейчас. − ДВ»

«Принеси мне ручку, Джон. − ШХ»

«Почему ты не можешь взять её сам? − ДВ»

«Я не настроен. Поторопись. − ШХ»

«Да, но я тоже занят. Не могу. − ДВ»

«Ты не занят. У тебя просто был ночной кошмар. Ты спустишься за водой через несколько минут, потому что обезвожен. Принеси мне ручку. – ШХ»

«У меня здесь есть вода. Я не сдвинусь с места ради этого. Неблагодарный придурок. − ДВ»

«У тебя нет воды. Принеси ручку, Джон. − ШХ»

Джон использовал яркий свет экрана телефона, чтобы найти на столе оставленный с вечера стакан с водой. Его нигде не было видно. Он не был уверен, удивился этому или нет. Он почувствовал, что злится. Очевидно, что его взял Шерлок.

«Что ты задумал? Ты его взял? − ДВ»

«Всё ещё жду ручку. − ШХ»

«Я уверен, что это ты. Я не приду, чтобы тебе помочь. Я могу быть столь же упрямым, как и ты. − ДВ»

«Ручка. − ШХ»

«Нет. − ДВ»

Улыбнувшись, Джон растянулся на кровати и открыл в телефоне приложения, чтобы перед тем, как вернуться ко сну, чем-то себя развлечь и попытаться предотвратить кошмар. Это иногда срабатывало. Всё зависело от того, насколько ужасным был сон.

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

«Ручка. – ШХ»

Джон тихо рассмеялся над новой бомбардировкой сообщениями. Как Шерлок это делал? Они приходили буквально каждые две секунды.

«Ты, возможно, уже взял бы её сам к настоящему времени. Неудивительно, что Майкрофт называет тебя большим ребёнком. − ДВ»

«Я не слышу, что ты движешься по направлению к ручке. − ШХ»

«Аналогично. − ДВ»

«Я не могу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты принёс её. Принеси ручку. − ШХ»

«Запиши это в своих Чертогах Разума, как и всё остальное. − ДВ»

«Иди сюда. − ШХ»

«С ручкой. − ШХ»

«Что мне за это будет? − ДВ»

«Ты сможешь получить воду. Очевидно. Стакан − на столе. Рядом с ручкой. − ШХ»

«Я хочу кое-что от тебя. − ДВ»

«Иди сюда и скажи мне, что это. С ручкой. − ШХ»

«Прекрасно. − ДВ»

Джон одёрнул футболку и, зевая, встал. Задаваясь вопросом, ждал ли его на самом деле Шерлок, он медленно начал свой путь в гостиную, держась в темноте за стену. Всё ещё испытывая головокружение и усталость, он каждые три шага останавливался, чтобы передохнуть.

В гостиной было темно. С глухим стуком ударившись голенью об стул, Джон приглушённо выругался, прежде чем добрался до стола. Как Шерлок и сказал, стакан из комнаты Джона стоял и ждал его, отражая свет уличных фонарей, который просачивался сквозь шторы. Стакан оказался пуст; вода в нём была только на дне.

− Чёрт возьми, − ругнулся он, следуя в сторону кухни очень медленно, чтобы не столкнуться с невидимыми препятствиями. Немного смущённый в тишине звуком собственного сердцебиения, он наполнил стакан, а затем направился в комнату Шерлока, подняв руку, чтобы не столкнуться с дверью.

Он зашипел, когда открыл её, и яркий свет от прикроватной лампы вызвал головную боль. У него заняло несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к нему, прежде чем он повернулся к человеку, который со скрещенными ногами сидел в центре кровати и держал на коленях ноутбук. Прищурившись, детектив пробежался взглядом по лицу, спутанным волосам и мятой пижаме Джона, а затем раздражённо вздохнул.

− Ручка, − коротко бросил он.

− Ах, дерьмо, − выругался Джон, но не сделал движения, чтобы вернуться в гостиную. − Я... подожди, − он нахмурился, разоблачительно указывая на загромождённую тумбочку Шерлока. − Тут же... _три_ ручки.

− Но нет ручки, которую я хочу, − вздохнув, сказал Шерлок и посмотрел на Джона. − Принеси мне ручку со стола. Я хочу ту ручку.

Джон так сильно сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони. Шумно выдохнув, он попытался справиться с раздражением. Взглянув на Шерлока, он снова вернулся в гостиную. 

− Что ты пишешь?

− Поторопись! − Таким был ответ Шерлока.

Джон замер, но в конечном счете принёс шариковую ручку, перед этим не удержавшись от того, чтобы поступить по-детски − открутить верх и вытащить из неё стержень с чернилами. Несмотря ни на что, довольный инфантильным и раздражающим поведением Шерлока, он вернулся в спальню и бросил пустую ручку на его ноутбук.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, а затем закатил глаза. 

− Авторучка, − сказал он, без долгих размышлений отбросив пустую ручку в сторону. Она отскочила от стены и закатилась под кровать.

Проигнорировав это, Джон остался сидеть на кровати, потирая голень, которую пронзил приступ боли.

− Что ты пишешь? − спросил он снова.

− Принеси авторучку, − попросил Шерлок, ещё раз просмотрев на него. − Пожалуйста.

Джон внезапно ощутил себя слишком усталым, чтобы пытаться пререкаться с детективом, поэтому, шатаясь, снова вышел. Взяв забытую богом красную авторучку, он протянул её Шерлоку, а потом тяжело присел на край его кровати.

− Теперь доволен?

− Да, − с улыбкой сказал Шерлок, взяв её, а затем снова вручив с нахальным выражением на лице. Закрыв и отложив ноутбук в сторону, он обошёл вокруг кровати, чтобы встать перед ним и протянуть дневник в кожаном переплёте с выгравированными на обложке инициалами Джона. − Вот.

Приоткрыв рот, Джон наморщил лоб. 

− Это?.. Для меня? − спросил он, с благоговением прослеживая пальцами собственные инициалы.

− Очевидно, − растягивая буквы, ответил Шерлок. − Ручка тоже. Всё новое. Разве ты не заметил?

Джон попытался справиться с глупой улыбкой, но не смог, поэтому, задыхаясь, рассмеялся. 

− Для ведения блога?

− Для чего угодно... Списки, которые тебе нужно сделать или сохранить, мелочи, которые ты хочешь запомнить, заметки, что тебе нужны, доказательства, которые ты хочешь задокументировать, частные дела, про которые ты хочешь написать... я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь старомодный способ. Ты не настолько увлечён или разбираешься в этом, когда дело доходит до компьютеров и клавиатуры. Ты печатаешь страшно медленно, но пишешь невероятно быстро и красиво, − улыбаясь, сказал Шерлок и наклонил голову, вглядываясь в его лицо с надеждой.

− Почему ты решил подарить мне это, не дожидаясь утра? − поинтересовался Джон, пролистав толстые страницы и благодарно понюхав бумагу.

− Потому что ты не спал. И я подумал, что это подбодрит тебя. − Шерлок пожал плечами. − Тебе... нравится, да?

− ...Как ты узнал, что я расстроен? − тихо спросил Джон перед тем, чтобы покачать головой. Конечно, Шерлок знал. − ...Это удивительно. Спасибо, − искренне поблагодарил он, благоговейно отложив в сторону подарок. Встав, он собрался обнять Шерлока, но затем неловко замялся, вместо этого погладив друга по плечам.

Мельком взглянув на то место, где на мгновение к нему прикоснулись, Шерлок вдруг поднял руки и втянул его в объятие, на которое он сам не решился. Объятие вышло немного неуклюжим. Шерлок погладил его между лопатками. Он был тёплым; от него пахло химикатами, мёдом и собственным мускусным естественным запахом; несмотря на то, что это Джона немедленно успокоило, сердце забилось чаще.

Джон вздрогнул и неожиданно для самого себя всхлипнул. Подняв одну руку к глазам, он за ней спрятался. 

− Боже... прости, − пробормотал он, попытавшись отстраниться.

− Всё в порядке, − прошептал Шерлок, не выпустив его из объятий. Нежность, с которой он обнял его за затылок, была красноречивее всяких слов.

− Это не... Я такой глупый... − Чуть поменяв положение, Джон прекратил вырываться, вместо этого просто сосредоточился на восстановлении дыхания и сердцебиения. − ...Несмотря на то, как я себя вёл, мне очень понравился подарок, − тихо признался он, всхлипывая сквозь смех.

Хохотнув, Шерлок снова провёл рукой по спине Джона между лопатками. 

− Хорошо. Я так и думал, что понравится. Вернее, я надеялся, что он тебе понравится, − пробормотал он и медленно прикоснулся щекой к голове Джона.

− ...Я хотел бы, что мне перестали сниться такие сны, − прошептал Джон минуту спустя.

− Может быть, тебе просто спать здесь? − предложил Шерлок.

Джон замер, а потом его, вроде бы пришедшее в норму, сердцебиение снова вернулось к режиму «бей или беги»*. 

− ...Как это поможет?

− Потому что я буду здесь, − сказал Шерлок очень тихим и осторожным тоном.

− ...Как давно ты это понял? − пробормотал Джон напротив тёплого, в мятой и мягкой футболке, Шерлока.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Шерлок снова утешительно погладил его вдоль спины, глубоко вздохнув, прежде чем заговорить.

− Уже некоторое время, − ответил он.

− Конечно. Идиот, − хохотнув, мягко обругал себя Джон. − Ведь я мог хотя бы попытаться. − За тоном голоса скрывался вопрос, и он напрягся, ожидая ответа.

− Ммм. Очевидно. Но я был тем, кто первым предложил это. Не думай, что это твоя идея, потому что она моя. Я всегда придумываю лучшие идеи. Ты знаешь это, − улыбнувшись, ответил Шерлок, и, сжав руки вокруг Джона на долю секунды, затем откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.

− Социопат, ага... ну ты и задница, − поддразнил его Джон. Шумно выдохнув, он мягко отстранился, чтобы вытереть слёзы.

Мягко похлопав его по плечу, Шерлок обнял лицо Джона рукой, вкладывая в это прикосновение всю глубокую привязанность, которую не мог выразить словами, а потом отступил. 

− Иди сюда. Я тоже мог бы попытаться поспать.

− Не могу обещать, что я не пну тебя во сне, − шутя, предупредил его Джон, когда забрался на противоположную сторону кровати Шерлока и откинул одеяло.

Убрав с постели ноутбук, Шерлок затем принёс для Джона стакан с водой, поставив его с той стороны кровати, где тот будет спать. 

− Не могу обещать, что не украду одеяло, − ответил Шерлок. Скинув халат, он повесил его в шкаф.

− ...Ты ожидаешь что-то в ответ? − улыбнулся Джон, с удовлетворённым вздохом накрываясь одеялом. − Я тоже подарю тебе что-нибудь, − пообещал он, передвинувшись поближе к середине кровати.

− Я ничего не ожидаю, нет, − фыркнул Шерлок, выключая прикроватную лампу и погружая комнату в темноту. Кровать опустилась, а потом подпрыгнула, когда он нырнул под одеяло; тёплый порыв воздуха сообщил о близости его тела. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Джон заметил вокруг головы Шерлока ореол кудряшек, когда тот повернулся на бок, лицом к нему. − Ты всегда мне что-то даришь, так или иначе. Я подумал, что должен вернуть должок. − Его голос был беззаботным и низким, звуча в пространстве между ними.

− Спасибо. Правда, − повторил Джон, откашлявшись и чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы, пока не понял, что сам слышит этот звук. Кожа напротив кожи. Чувствуя волнение, он заговорил так спокойно, как только мог. − Могу я просто... эээ... − не договорив, он положил руку на грудь Шерлока. Найдя его сильное учащённое сердцебиение, Джон вздохнул от облегчения.

Рука Шерлока накрыла его руку. 

− Иди сюда, − выдохнув, он потянул его на себя свободной рукой.

Прижавшись к нему после короткого колебания, Джон смущённо зашептал: 

− Я знаю, что это не логично. Я _понимаю_ , что ты здесь, всё хорошо, и... всё. Но иногда, я просто... Боже, я не знаю...

− Я тоже, − ответил Шерлок и крепко сжал руку Джона. − Тебе не нужно извиняться... извиняться за это, ты знаешь. Всё прекрасно. Это... всё... прекрасно. − Его свободная рука, внезапно скользнув по лицу Джона, зарылась в его волосы, а потом успокаивающе по ним погладила.

Мучительно зная о собственном сердцебиении, практически вибрирующем через матрас, Джон кивнул и был потрясён, когда снова оказался на грани слёз. Не смея говорить из страха, что голос сломается, он кивнул ещё раз и вслепую быстро поцеловал Шерлока в щёку, прежде, чем вернуться к подушке. Это получилось почти импульсивно. Быстрое спасибо. Выражение привязанности. Джон был рад темноте.

− ...Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, − прошептал Шерлок таким низким вибрирующим баритоном, что на мгновение Джон не поверил, что услышал это, особенно когда рука того опустилась, чтобы снова погладить его по спине.

Джон решил рискнуть ответить, но обнаружил, что горло горит, в груди сжалось, а голос предательски слаб. 

− Знаешь что? Да, я тоже.

Шерлок передвинулся на дюйм или два поближе, зевнул, а затем, ухмыльнувшись, вздохнул. 

− Хорошо, − сказал он. − Спокойной ночи, Джон. Я буду здесь. Я всегда здесь.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − «Бей или беги» − Реакция «бей или беги», также известная в качестве острой реакции на стресс, представляет собой физиологическую реакцию. К таким реакциям относится: увеличение частоты сердечных сокращений, повышение кровяного давления, учащение дыхания, расширение зрачков, замедление слюноотделения и выработка слёз, ускорение мгновенных рефлексов, замедление (реже − полная остановка) пищеварения, частичная либо полная потеря слуха. Повышается болевой порог, увеличивается выносливость и мышечная сила, усиливается концентрация организма на источнике опасности − тем самым сознание «сужается», частично игнорируя посторонние звуки и запахи. Таким образом, человек получает возможность бежать либо сражаться в несколько раз эффективнее. http://aboutyourself.ru/biopsychology/bej-ili-begi.html


End file.
